


Untitled ficlet (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pining!Jensen and totally-not-noticing!Jared</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled ficlet (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled fic for juice817](https://archiveofourown.org/works/264374) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



**Title:** [Untitled ficlet](http://longsufferingly.livejournal.com/53290.html)  
 **Author:** chash   
**Reader:** juice817   
**Rating:** PG, maybe? Not rated by author.  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Summary:** pining!Jensen and totally-not-noticing!Jared

 **Format:** mp3

8.45 MB, 9 min 14 sec

 

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/r1jyv7anpb)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?wabr03giecnunyr)


End file.
